Mind Reader
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: (Takes place pre-season 4) Based on a tumblr prompt. When Prince Wu fears that Mako can read minds, he decides to test his theory. (ONE-SIDED WUKO.)


**AN:** This fic was based off a prompt of I saw on tumblr. WARNING: there is a bit of sexual content in here but it's just Wu's dirty mind. (You may remember that I can't write smut. It makes me very uncomfortable.) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical evening for Prince Wu. After a relaxing dip in the bath, he'd gotten into his comfiest silk pyjamas and by nine-thirty, he was getting into bed with his latest romance novel. Mako was reading the newspaper in his own bed, which was a few feet away. Wu glanced slyly at Mako over the pages of his book. His bodyguard was wearing a white tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. Although Wu definitely thought that Mako's uniform was sexy, seeing him in casual clothing like that was also a turn on. Honestly, though, he thought Mako looked good in anything he was wearing. _Better yet, nothing at all._

If Wu could have his way, he would be over on Mako's bed, with his arms around the firebender's neck, their lips pressed together. He would let Mako rip off his silk pyjamas and they'd, well, do things Wu had only read about in his romance novels. As he imagined this, his chest ached with longing. _Why can't you love me, Mako?_ he thought. _I would give anything for you to love me even half as much as I love you._

Just then, Mako glanced over at him and gave him an odd look. With a start, Wu realized that he had been staring. His face felt hot as he retreated back behind his book. But then a strange thought hit him; what if the look Mako had given him hadn't been because he'd caught Wu staring at him? What if Mako could read minds, and he had seen all of the depraved thoughts that Wu had been thinking?

It was a longshot, and almost laughable. But Wu prided himself on having an overactive imagination. What if Mako _had_ read his thoughts? Panic began to grow within the prince's chest, gripping him from the inside. _Mako, are you a mind reader?_ he thought. If Mako really could read minds, he'd be able to hear him. _I hope you aren't. Okay, I have an idea. If you're really a mind reader, cough in three… two… one…_

Mako coughed.

A wild burst of fear exploded inside Wu. He let out a high-pitched little gasp, and dropped his book. From across the room, Mako looked up from his newspaper. "Wu? Are you alright?" he asked.

"You… you can read minds?" Wu sputtered.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You can read minds, Mako! Why didn't you ever _tell_ me!?"

Mako sighed. "I don't know why I'm even having to tell you this, but no, I can't read minds." he said flatly.

"But you coughed!" Wu pressed him, his eyes wide.

"Wu, I have a cold."  
"But…" echoed the prince. "This could _not_ have been a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, uh…" He'd put himself in a sticky situation. "I was just thinking to myself, what if you were a mind reader? And then I thought, 'if you _are_ a mind reader, cough right now'. And you _did!_ "

The look on Mako's face was a strange mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Oookay. Well, I can assure you, I'm not a mind reader. So you can relax now."

"Okay." Wu laughed nervously. "That's good."

"Why? What were you thinking about, anyway?"

 _Oh, crap._

"Um…" began the prince. "…I was thinking about… uh… girls." It was a blatant lie, and he knew it. Ever since he was little, he'd known that he liked other boys in the way his royal advisors said he was 'supposed to like girls'. It had always been obvious to him. But was it obvious enough to Mako?

"All right." his bodyguard said finally, but he did not look convinced. "Well, um, don't let me stop you. I'm going to bed now anyway."

"Okay. Good night, Mako."

"Good night, Wu."

As the firebender flicked off his lamp, Wu tried to get back into his book, but for the first time, its fictitious romance did nothing for him. Mako was on his mind. The prince found himself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Mako _could_ read minds. At least then, he would know how Wu felt.

end


End file.
